the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 11)
SUP Peeps! Since I made Chapter 10 FAST, I'm gonna make Chapter 11! Sooooo This Chapter starts off with Michael's POV! ---- Michael's POV Okay, I have a daughter named Holly.I love her to death, I'd die for her anytime,anyday,anywhere. She's beautiful,Small, and warm. She's gonna be big and smart. I definitely see her mother's features in her. It may not seem like I care for Holly But I love her and I regret having sex with Veronica,Bianca, and Alba. I love YOU Holly <3 ---- Jennifer ran home to Isis House, She was looking for Veronica, "VERONICA!!!!!!" Jennifer raced up the stairs and barged into Veronica's room, "VERONICA! I NEED A TEST!" Jennifer yelled,shut the door,and locked it. "A Test for....?" Veronica stood up. "Pregnancy." Jennifer answered, "WOAH YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Veronica said, "I DON'T KNOW! I'M THROWING UP LIKE I'M SOME TYPE OF BROKEN MACHINE!" Jennifer said. Marie and Michael were sulking in the cellar, "How does Holly Look?" Marie asked, "Holly is Beautiful, She has brown hair,blue eyes,pink lips, and peachy crew skin.You'd love to hold her." Michael smiled, In fact this was the ONLY time Michael EVER smiled. "How did Jennifer find out she was pregnant?" Marie asked, "She kept throwing up and we decided to buy a pregnancy test. TOGETHER. It turned out positive." Michael Explained. "Were you happy?" Marie asked, "At First, No. But in the middle of the pregnancy when we were baby shopping I was happy." Michael answered, So Apparently Michael wanted to actually be a father? HOLD THE TRACKS, Michael was sincere? "Did you ACTUALLY love Jennifer?" Marie's final question. "What is this? A Game of 20 Questions? OF COURSE I LOVED JENNIFER." Michael said. Drew finally came home from the hospital with Abby, "Stay Steady! UGH You're freaking heavy Drew!" Abby whined, "Suck it up like a man!" Drew giggled, "Shut Up I'm a girl." Abby said, "Fine..." Drew said, "Okay FINE We're spending time on the couch! I can't drag you to your bedroom UNLESS You're on the floor." Abby dragged Drew to the couch and sat next to him. "Ahhhh....That's better..." Drew smiled, "Okay, You need anything?" Abby asked, "Um....A Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich?" Drew asked sweetly, "Sure-Wait how the hell do I make that?" Abby said, "You fry the banana along with the Peanut Butter Sandwich....And BOOM! You Have....A Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich!" An Hour Later, Drew had Abby running around the WHOLE house just to get specific stuff, "FINALLY!" Abby plopped next to Drew, "I'll Feed-You finished the plate ALREADY?" Abby said, "Well.....You ran around the house for an hour.....It's obvious I would finish the sandwich....." Abby rolled her eyes and looked at Drew's peanut butter covered face, "What?" Drew had a smirk on his face, "Your face...is covered with peanut butter!!" Abby giggled and wiped his face, Drew looked into Abby's eyes as she was wiping his face, Drew leaned in and kissed Abby ' ' ''' '''Which turned into.... ' ' All On the couch.... Jennifer and Veronica were standing in the bathroom looking at the test, "Okay....When it turns Pink it's positive when it turns grey it's negative. Positive is a yes while Negative is a no.Got it?" Veronica explained, "I know how these tests go!" Jennifer slapped Veronica's Arm, 5 minutes passed which was time for Jennifer to check the test. The test was... ' ' '"Oh My God..." Jennifer was shocked, "No...Not again!!" Jennifer cried, "What's wrong?!" Veronica ran in there, "I'M PREGNANT." Jennifer cried. "Well, Who's the father?" Veronica asked, "R-R-R-Ryder..." Jennifer stuttered, "RYDER?!" Veronica yelled, "SHUT UP!" Jennifer slapped Veronica, "OW...." Veronica felt her cheek. ' ---- Well, This Chapter was Short! Yesh I know....I know...But this chapter was meant to be a cliffhanger SOOOOOOOOOOO :P Jennifer's Pregnant! Abby and Drew kissed! Category:Blog posts